He's Not Right For You
by loveisfake
Summary: Kim is only dating Brett because her best friend wants to be popular but after years of acting she gives up and breaks up with BRett. She begins to have feelings with the one guy she never thought she would. One-shot


Hello! I'm Kimberly Crawford but please call me Kim unless you want both your arms ripped off. I am the most popular girl at Seaford high but I am not a slut or a brat. I'm nice to almost everyone. I have a cute boyfriend and his name is Brett. He's really cool but frankly not my type. My best friend, Kelsey, made me go out with him because freshman year we were losers and when he started liking me; Kelsey took it as a way to get to the top. I have another best friend her name is Grace. She isn't like Kelsey. She doesn't care about popularity and truthfully we both hate Kelsey but she's all we got.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as the girls and I walk into school. "How's my Kimmy?" I felt hot breath on my ear. Jack or Mr. steal-your-girl or Mr. Bad boy or last but not least player. He's my friend and a huge flirt.

"Jack," I whined, "Let go! You know Brett gets jealous." I felt him let go slowly and groan.

"Why do go out with that douche anyways?" He asked turning me around to face him.

I sighed. "I told you! Kelsey-" I was interrupted and turned around.

"Kimberly!" Kelsey hissed, opening her locker.

"Oh right! Kelsey's a little bitch." Jack stood next to her and I could see the steam coming from her ears. I gasped and opened my locker. I've wanted to call her that to her face since freshman year and he just said it with no care in the world. I looked at Grace and saw she was talking to Jerry. They leaned into a kiss and I swear I almost fainted. Their relationship is the cutest in the world.

"You know that could be us." I turned around a slapped Jack's arm.

"I have a boyfriend." I whined and looked back at Jerry and Grace walking off to class.

"That you don't even like." He said, grabbing my bag and carrying it for me. He started looking throw it and I grabbed it from his grip.

"To think you would do something nice." I replied, throwing it on my back.

"You know you can't stay with him forever." I sighed. He's right. "Kimbo! Come on, break up with him and get a piece of this." I rolled my eyes as he gestured to himself. "You know you love me."

I started to laugh. "Yeah right"

"Where is goodie boy any ways?" I looked at him.

"He's at an audition." Brett is an actor and here in Seaford there are tons. Jack's dad is a guitar player in a famous band and my mom is a famous actress. I looked at Jack again and saw the smirked appear on him face.

"SO I can do this?" He lifted me over his shoulder and spun around.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, hitting in the back and kicking my legs.

I felt him grab my legs and I ended up being face to face with him. "What now?" I asked. He smirked at me and squished me against a locker. "Jack!" I whined.

HE put me down but trapped me in him little cage of muscular arms. "Just thought you would want to cheat with someone worthy?" He said it so innocently. I tried to get out when he gripped my side. "Just one make-out session?"

"Okay pucker up" He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. I slipped through his grasp and ran down the hallway. I watched him notice I was gone.

"Hey!" He began to chase me and I ran as quickly as possible. I finally got to class and saw him walk in panting behind me. He sat behind me and I felt his breath on my ear. "You can't get away that easily." I felt him nibble on my ear and I thought I was going to flip. It felt so cute. Brett never did that kind of stuff. He stopped and gave me one last lick to the ear.

At lunch I sat at my original table and picked at my food. Grace and Jerry sat at the circle table on the bench to my left and Kelsey and the new boy of the month sat to my right. Jack slide next to me. Kelsey stopped her gross looking make out session to protest.

"Jack, that's where Brett sits," I rolled my eyes and glared at Kelsey.

"Brett's not here today." I replied. Jack smiled at me and put him hand on my leg. I glared at him and whispered, "Move it" He smirked and began to move him hand up and down my thigh. "You know that's not what I meant." He smiled and kept his hand there all lunch.

After Lunch I went to my locker and thought my feet were going to die. I took off the hurtful high heels and throw them into my locker. Kelsey thought I just had to have them and made me bought a half of size to small; telling me that my feet were fat and I needed to shrink them. I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"You can't go barefoot around the school." I shut my locker and saw Jack standing there looking at my feet then at me.

"Watch me!" I began to walk past him when I felt him lift me up bridal style. He ran down the hall to the boy locker room and set me on the bench. I went to stand up when Jack stopped me.

"You're barefoot and guys are gross." I rolled my eyes and watched him grab his shoes from his locker. "No worries! They are new." He put them on my feet and I stood up in them feeling the extra space as I moved my toes. I was gently pushed back down and Felt jack lift my leg. He tied them tighter and I stood up feeling them on my feet. We walked out of the Boy's locker room and I felt eyes on my feet. I glared at Jack and he smiled down at me. Kelsey ran up to me.

"WHERE DID YOUR SHOES GO?!" She yelled. I laughed.

"You're the one that made me buy a half of size small." I walked past her and rocked Jack's shoes.

I walked to my locker at the end of the day and took off Jack's shoes and put on my own. I walked to Jack's locker and saw him closing him locker. I gave him his shoes before and he shoved them in and shut his locker. I walked out of school and felt an arm around my waist. I looked and was surprised to see Brett. I looked over my shoulder and saw a mad Jack.

"I thought I would come and pick you up." He gestured to his red Lamborghini and I hoped in.

"Brett we need to talk." I said loud enough for Jack to hear as he got on his motorcycle.

"What is it, Kim?" I looked at him and got out of the car.

"I need to think." I started walking and saw Brett zoom by. Shouldn't he be asking what's wrong? Does he even care about me? I walked into my house when I heard a motorcycle pull up in the neighbor's driveway. I watched Jack get off his motorcycle and walk into his house watching his feet as he walked. I walked to my room and screamed into my pillow.

"Aww, is Miss. Kimberly upset?" I walked out on my balcony and saw Jerry in the window.

"Where's Grace?" I asked. Grace and Jack and twins and they are my neighbor. Jerry is Jack's best friend.

"In the shower" He replied. I laughed.

"And you're not with her?" I asked sarcastically and he ran away. I rolled my eyes and waited. He came back with a wet head. "What happened?" I asked a bit scared of the answer.

"She splashed me." He replied sitting on the window. "So what's up?"

"Brett" I groaned, leaning against the balcony fence.

"Just dump him already!" Him and Grace tell each other everything.

"What happens when I dump him and Kelsey hates me then no one will ever like me." He started to crack up. At one point I thought he would fall out the window.

"Kim, There are so many boys that would love to date you." I rolled my eyes.

"Date me or get in my pants?" I mumbled.

"Not every guy's that way." I sighed.

"Well Jerry, I'll think about it." I walked into my room and laid in my bed.

I saw a red Lamborghini in my drive way and went outside in my leather skater skirt and magenta shirt. I saw Brett checking me out. I got in and signed.

We drove to school and I thought I was going to word throw up.

"Okay, Brett. I thought it over and I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you." He smiled. WAIT HE SHOULD BE HEART BROKEN!

He got out of the car and smiled even wider. I got out and gave him a weird look. "Good" I looked scared and walked into school. Grace ran up to me.

"Did you really break up with him?" I nodded my head. "YAY! Hey everyone, my Kim is single!" She yelled. I hid my embarrassment and felt arms wrap around me.

"Not for long." I laughed and looked at Jack tickling my neck with his nose. I smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kelsey yelled. "He was the best thing that ever happened to you and you dump him for that." I rolled my eyes and broke from Jack's grip.

"More like the best thing that ever happened to you!" She was pissed so I continued, "And I didn't dump him for Jack. I dumped him because he was a good boyfriend." I walked to my locker and felt a person next to me.

"Yes Jack?" I asked closing my locker and looking at him. He smiled and grabbed me. He wrapped my legs around him and spun as he hugged me. "Someone's happy." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Jack what the hell is wrong with you?" I said laughing.

"Nothing!" He yelled, happily. He put me down. He pushed me up against the wall and nibbled my ear.

"Jack!" I moaned. I pushed him away and he smiled at me. "Why are you so happy?" He smiled wider and hugged my waist and lifted me.

"You!" He set me down and I started walking to class. He caught up with me and smirked. "So what about the make-out session?" I glared at him and took my seat.

"Jack" I said calmly facing forward, waiting for the teacher. I looked at my phone and saw we still him 5 minutes and that's probably why no one else is in here. I saw two messages from Grace and millions from Kelsey. I replied to all of hers with one simple sentence.

To; Kelsey

SHUT UP BITCH!

I let out a happy sigh and pushed send. I felt nibbles on my ear again. He kissed down my neck and landed on a spot. He began to nibble and suck.

"Jack" The bell rang and he stopped. I could feel Jack's smirk without even looking. Grace sat next to me and gave me a weird look. She grabbed her mirror and handed it to me. I grabbed it confused and looked at my neck. There was a hicky! I looked at Jack in the mirror and glared. He just smirked. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and tried to cover it with my hair.

During class I saw a note land on my desk and looked at grace. I opened it.

Who did that?

_Guess -.-_

Jack did that!

_Nooo Mary Poppins._

I glared at her and she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at my neck.

"JACKSON BREWER!" I yelled as I walked out of class. He smirked at me and I ran and punched him.

"Don't you love it?" He asked. "My best work" I rolled my eyes and hit him one more time.

"Jack! People are going to think I'm a whore or that I'm back with Brett!" He laughed and pointed at it.

"Brett could never do that." I glared at him and rubbed off the make-up on the other side of my neck. "Great now I have to do that side." I hit him again. He leaned down and I pushed him away.

"Would you stop trying to mark me?" I walked to next class.

"Technically, I already marked you." I rolled my eyes and walked into next class. He sat neck to me and grabbed me from my chair. He put me on my lap and began to suck on my neck. I pushed him away.

"Jack! I already have a mark there!" I groaned.

"But it's Brett's!" I got off his lap and sat in my seat.

At lunch I sat at my table and Brett sat with his Lacrosse buddies. Kelsey sat with him. I glared at her and sat down. Jack sat next to me and Grace and Jerry.

"Hey guys!" I looked up and saw Milton. He goes to our Dojo and his girlfriend is really nice. HE sat down with Julie and I smiled at them.

"Hey Milton" I replied. Jack moved my hair and put his lips to my neck. I pushed him away. "Jack"

"I don't like knowing that," he pointed at it, "Is Brett's sloppy work." I glared at him and covered it with my hair. I ate my lunch and got up to throw it away. I walked back and saw Kelsey sitting in my spot. I looked at Grace giving her a dirty look and Jerry looking confused as always. I got closer to listen.

"You can suck my neck if you want?" She said to Jack and I became raged with… jealousy?

Jack gave her a dirty look and you could see the millions of bruises on her neck. I hate having one not covered up. How can she deal with that? He messy brown curls landed on Jack shoulder and I could see her mascara covered eyelashes move. He pushed her away and saw me coming. He pushed her off the bench and I sat back down. I smiled at her and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Brett ran over and helped her up bringing her to his table. He gave me a look and Jack gave him the worse look ever. I could see Brett tremble.

I walked out of school and started walking home. I heard a rumble come up next to me and looked at Jack. HE got off him bike and Lifted me up.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight." He said putting the helmet on my head and jumped on in front of me. He drove off and I held on to him as tight as I could. HE pulled into him house. I got off and gave him his helmet.

"Want to hang out?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand pulling me inside. He lifted me up and spun me.

"Hello?" I was put down on my feet and I looked at Jack's blush on his cheeks and giggled.

"Oh! Hi Mom! Hi Dad! You know Kim." I waved at them and they smiled.

"We know Grace's best friend Kim." His dad said.

"Not Your girlfriend Kim?" His Mom finished. I laughed.

"We aren't dating." I said. His Mom smiled and Jack led me upstairs. I looked at his room in amazement.

"You have seen my room right?" I nodded and pointed to him balcony. "So you stalk me?" I glared at him. He and I used to talk from each other's balconies'. I smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" He patted the bed in a sexy matter and I rolled my eyes. "Jack I'm not-"

He groaned, "Fine! At least watch a movie with me?" I lay down next to him on his bed and he turned on the flat screen. We watched the Bobby Wasabi movies for hours. I began to get tired and spontaneously curled up into him arms. I feel asleep but right before I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and he mumbled something.

I woke up in Jack's bed and tried to get up when I felt a muscular arm pull me closer to him.

"Don't go yet, Kimmy!" I was about to hit him but instead stayed there for a bit. I looked at my phone and saw it was 8 am. It was Saturday, thank god. I looked at Jack and saw he changed into some pajama pants and that's all. I stared at his 6 pack for a bit. "Go back to sleep." I did as he said, mostly because I was tired. I lay back down beside him and he pulls me close to him. I fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Okay, time to wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Jack staring back at me and smiled. "You were feeling my abs in your sleep."

"NO!" I yelled, as loud as a sleepy person can. He grabbed my hand.

"Then why is your left hand on my abs?" I blushed and brushed my hair across his face to hide it. I pulled my hand away. "I never said I didn't like it." He grabbed it and put it back there. I threw the blanket up and got on top of him; my hands holding me up. "I like where this is going." I rolled my eyes and got up fully. "Kimmy" Jack got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to walk to the balcony and jump over but he held me down. "Stay" He whined. I faced him.

"I'll come back when I'm done getting ready." I jumped to my balcony.

"I'll be waiting!" I smiled at Jack and went to my closet. I grabbed my red skinny jeans and a tank top. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I was about to put a little mascara on when I heard, "NO!" I dropped the brush scared and turned to see Jack. "You don't need that!" I rolled my eyes and started putting it on when he grabbed it from my hand. "I'm serious!" He put the cap on and grabbed my make-up bag. He put it back on the shelf. I gave up and looked at myself in the mirror. HE took the hair brush and brushed my hair. I turned and grabbed it from him. "HEY!"

"I've heard the stories about you and with a hair brush." He ripped the brush from my hand and brushed my hair softly. I watched him in the mirror. He braided my hair and kissed my cheek. I smiled and looked at him. "So what do you want to do?" HE grabbed my hand and pulled my down stairs and out the door. HE pulled me all the way to the park. He let go of me and sat on the swing. I sat on the one next to him and swung. When I got high enough I watched Jack grab my braid and take the hair tie. MY hair came out and it was in pretty waves.

"Why did you do that?" I asked swing alongside him.

"It looks pretty blowing in the wind." I smiled at him and moved my legs. I felt like a kid again. It was amazing. Jack stopped and I slowed down thinking we were going to do something else. He lifted me off the swing and sat down on mine. He set me down my legs on either side of him. I laughed and he swung. He smiled; the biggest smile I have ever seen. We did this for what felt like hours.

"I KNEW IT!" Jack stood up as the empty swing hit the back of his legs. I got done and turned around. I thought I was going to see Kelsey but instead I saw Donna. Donna is the school slut and Kelsey's newest 'best friend'. I laughed and looked at Jack's confused face. I saw Kelsey and Brett behind Donna. Kelsey saw me looking and kissed Brett. _Eww._

"I knew you broke up with me for this twig!" Donna yelled gesturing to me. I was confused and looked at Jack's calm face.

"Was that a compliment?" I whispered to Jack. I faced Donna, "Did you just call me skinny?"

She glared. "You look like a red hot chili pepper." I was so ready to pounce at her. I went to jump at her when I felt Jack's arm grabbed my waist. I calmed down.

"SO what? I told you I left you because I had feelings for someone else." I looked at Jack and he held eye contact with Donna, "It may or not be Kim but I was still doing to dump you… and your clown face." He muttered the last part and I'm pretty sure she still heard because she was mad. "Bye Donna!" With that he let go of me and grabbed my hand pulling to the dock connected to the park. We sat at the end and I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Umm"

"What's going to happen next?"

"What do you mean?" I paused

"I mean, we have fun," I looked at him. "But we always get interrupted." He looked into my eyes.

"Not this time." I was confused. HE grabbed my hands and massaged them. I looked down at our hands. When I looked back up I saw Jack memorizing my face. He put his forehead to mine; making my eyes lock with his. He leaned in a planted a soft peck on my lips. He stared into my eyes waiting for me to say something.

I laughed.

"What?"

"Just thought you being… you, it would have been rougher. Not that I didn't like it." I rambled on and soon felt his soft lips press hard to mine. He pushed me onto the dock and kissed me hard. He bit my bottom lip and took the advantage of me gasping as a way of getting his tongue in my mouth. He stopped and looked at me.

"Rough enough?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. I let go and sat up. HE pulled me to stand up and smiled at me. "Kimmy," I hit him, "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" I stood there for a while thinking.

"Maybe" I replied walking away. I turned back and saw Jack's shocked face. I ran back to him. I jumped onto him and kissed him. "Did you really think I wouldn't say yes?" I said between kisses. He swung to my back and gave me a piggy back home. We walked into his house and Grace and Jerry gave us a weird look.

"Hey, Grace! Have you meet my boyfriend Jack?" I gestured to Jack as he put me down.

"I think we have- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY BOYFRIEND?!" I nodded and she tackled me. I stood up and she hugged me. I watched Jerry give Jack a bro hug.

"Don't hurt her?" I heard Jerry whisper. I rolled my eyes and pulled Grace off me. Jack and I explained it all to them and they were so happy. We sat there in silence as Grace and Jerry stared at us on the couch. Jack gave them a questioning look and Jerry gestured to me. I was confused.

"What?" He asked.

"KISS HER MAN!" Jerry finally said. Jack gave me a quick peck on the lips and we watched Jerry and Grace Leave Jack's room. Jack kissed me and then down my jawline to my neck. HE sucked on one spot and when he was done I ran to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Great now I have new one." Jack came in behind me and smiled into the mirror.

"Perfect," I gave his a weird look. "Now you're all mine." That's when I remember that that was where Brett's hicky was. I smiled a Jack and kissed him hard.


End file.
